1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to exterior flashing and, more particularly, to such flashing designed for use around curved exterior wall projections.
2. Description of the Related Art
Z- or L-shaped metal flashing is commonly used in the building industry to prevent the intrusion of water through a joint on an exterior wall projection, such as a windowsill or doorframe. Around curved exterior wall projections, slits or V-shaped cutouts are made on the flange members that enable the flashing to be bent around a curved surface. Also, flexible flashing made of rubber, latex, or asphalt-based material has been used that bends around a curved surface. One drawback with Z- or L-shaped flashing is that rainwater is able to travel through the slits or cutouts. One drawback with flexible flashing material is that it slowly deteriorates when exposed to ultraviolet light.
What is needed is a flashing made for an arched surface that is attractive and paintable; can be easily bent around the top surface of the arched surface; does not allow the intrusion of water; and, does not deteriorate when exposed to ultraviolet radiation.